When a pharmacy or other organization accepts recalled or partially used pharmaceutical prescriptions, it is often a time-consuming process to verify the medication, count the number of pills or volume of liquid being returned, and address and ship the medication to the origin company or its designated recall agent. Various different information systems are employed for different parts of this process, often requiring a high level of supervision and manual intervention, thus increasing expense.